A device may include numerous data ports where, for example, the data ports include a data port for one component and a data port for another component of the device. Such an approach may enhance security, logistics, etc., for example, where one component is a controller and the other component is a processor (e.g., for running an operating system). For some devices, multiple ports may be confusing, cumbersome and, for example, introduce design limitations. Various technologies and techniques described herein can provide for switching of a single data port.